The female reproductive system includes, among other things, ovaries, fallopian tubes, a uterus, a cervix, and a vagina. As a result of certain gynecological conditions, such as cancers or severe pain and heavy bleeding, however, it sometimes becomes necessary to treat a patient's uterus. One option for treating the uterus includes surgically removing the uterus via a hysterectomy procedure.
One hysterectomy procedure is known as a radical hysterectomy and it involves the complete removal of a patient's uterus, cervix, upper vagina, and parametrium. Another hysterectomy procedure is known as a total hysterectomy and it involves the complete removal of a patient's uterus and cervix. In some cases, however, a patient may only require a supracervical hysterectomy (also known as a partial hysterectomy), which involves the removal of the uterus but otherwise leaves the cervix in situ.
Initially, hysterectomy procedures were performed via an incision in a patient's abdomen. With advancement in surgical tools and procedures, however, hysterectomy procedures have evolved to include vaginal and laparoscopic techniques. Today, therefore, hysterectomy procedures typically involve one of four primary approaches: total abdominal hysterectomy (TAH), total vaginal hysterectomy (TVH), total laparoscopic hysterectomy (TLH), and laparoscopic supracervical hysterectomy (LSH).
The medical literature has increasingly shown that the TLH and LSH approaches are preferred over the conventional TAH and TVH approaches. The TLH and LSH approaches are preferred because of several patient benefits, including, for example, less postoperative pain, shorter hospital stays, and faster recovery times. However, only a small percentage of hysterectomies performed each year are conducted via the TLH or LSH approach. Often, the reasons for performing a hysterectomy without using a TLH or LSH approach include the inherent limitations of laparoscopic surgery in general. These limitations include limited visibility, difficulty in manipulating internal organs with laparoscopic tools, and subsequent control of the operative field. In addition, surgeons often cite an increase in complication rates for avoiding TLH or LSH approaches. One such complication includes vaginal cuff dehiscence, which is thought to be caused by a tendency to “wander” during the cauterization/cutting procedure used to excise the uterus. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatuses and methods that are less invasive, allow for uniform excision, and/or reduce operation time.